Cosmic Release
Pre-Requisites Pure Release Jonin rank or higher One Post where either you go to the temple to learn the secrets of Cosmic Release (Char Dev) or where you learn from a cosmic release user that currently exists (RP) 'Description' This is the absolute height of Pure Release, the user has become fully attuned to pure energy and learnt precise control over it. A cosmic release user can create a variety of effects using the very power of the universe. Working on the principles of Sage Mode, rather than absorb natural energy for short bursts of time, the user learns to open up their chakra points to the energy rather permanently, this will gradually break down their body replacing it with energy. Once the process is complete, the user's body becomes pure cosmic energy, even if destroyed the energy that makes them will reform over time. They are immortal, almost impossible to kill. Additionally they gain incredible control over their own body, letting them shape it as they see fit. Finally as all chakra is a form of energy, a cosmic user can absorb the energy from jutsu and people. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Cosmic Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' '''General ' Transcendence''' '-' Once the last of the user's body has turned to energy his transformation is complete. Now entirely made up of energy they are immortal, when "killed" the energy simply reforms over time to be whole once more. As part of their transformations a Cosmic Release user cannot feel pain. As with all Immortal RU's, Health is now approximately (10*END). '''Transcendence must be taken before any other feats are taken from this RU Cosmic Overload - A Cosmic Release user can summon vast amounts of power from the cosmos, and use them to boost his own chakra reserves. (CP Gained: 1 feat = 30 CP, 2 feats = 65 CP, 3 feats = 100 CP. Feats are rank restricted, with one per RU between chunin and S-rank) Cosmic Clone '- A cosmic clone is composed of the same cosmic energy as the user, though at a lesser capacity. When a cosmic clone is destroyed it releases a wave of pure energy equal to the amount of CP left in it's body, harming anyone within the radius of the blast. (Follows clone mechanics) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Cosmic flight '-' '''The user makes use of cosmic energy to attain flight. This is done by having a user's form surrounded by a thin layer of cosmic energy. The can do anything from a low gliding to soaring. (5cp upkeep) '''Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Cosmic Rejuvenation - The user calls forth more cosmic energy allowing for a user to potentially regrow limbs, given enough time and power. Allows for the recreation of severed limbs (Requires Healing RU) Cosmic ascendance '- The cosmic user's eyes and any tattoos flash briefly and drawing from the power cosmic they can increase their speed at which they attack and move, though their reflexes and actual strength is unaffected (Partial Stat boost) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Cosmic Rebirth - 'The user summons a large amount of cosmic energy to repair vasts amount of damage to the body. It can allow for a massive amount of damage restoration to take place all at once, by actively pouring cosmic energy into it. (2x heal of cp invested requires a healing RU) '''The Power Cosmic '- The highest form of cosmic release, the user resembles a cosmic being at full power. In this state a users strength speed and endurance can all be pushed well past normal limits. Their eyes and tattoos glow constantly and their voice booms as if that of legion. (Stat boost) '''Known Users User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade